Sasuke's Heart: Denied?
by Ladye Black
Summary: Yaoi. KakaSasu. Sequel to Mains Froides, Coeur Chaud. Will Sasuke's happiness be taken away? Completed for most intents and purposes.
1. Warmth

Title:  Sasuke's Heart: Denied?

Author:  Ladye Black

Rating:  Um, maybe R, but probably more of a hard PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, implied sex stuff

Disclaimer:  The characters of Naruto belong to whomever, I'm just borrowing

Notes:  This is the sequel to Mains Froides, Coeur Chaud.  Thank you to all who read that one, and to anyone reading this!  Also, did I use the word 'shinobi', right?  I can't quite figure out what its exact meaning is.

Chapter 1

            "Good work you guys!"  Kakashi called to the three chuunin that were training hard.  "Do your cool downs and then you can go home and rest.  Our mission is tomorrow.  We leave at 0700 hours."

            Naruto cheered.  "Finally!  Another mission!"  Sakura looked as if she would much rather stay at home and sleep in.

            Sasuke, on the other hand, continued with his training.  He would probably continue for another hour or so, long after his other two teammates had gone home.  But, Kakashi would stay, watching his young almost-lover to make sure he didn't over-exert himself.  They'd had problems with that in the past.

            Then, together, they would go home.  Sasuke spent more and more time over at Kakashi's house, not that Kakashi minded in the least.  The grey-haired jounin was pulled from his thoughts by a soft voice calling his name.

            "Kakashi?"

            "Hmm?"

            "Daijoubu desu ka?"  Sasuke peered up at him from underneath his dark bangs.

            "Aa," he smiled down at the boy.  Looking up, he realized that Naruto and Sakura had left.  "Ready to go home, yet?"

            "Of course!" Sasuke exclaimed softly.

            "Good," Kakashi approved as he swung an arm around the smaller one's shoulders. "Let's go!"

            Sasuke leaned into Kakashi as they walked, his arms wrapped about the older shinobi's waist.  Quietly, they strolled along, content with one another's presence.  Kakashi absent-mindedly placed a kiss on the dark head resting against his upper arm.

            Soon, the house was in sight, too soon Kakashi thought.  "Hey, you wanna stay overnight?" he asked suddenly.

            Sasuke looked up at him in surprise.  Kakashi hardly ever let him stay the night, giving the excuse that the temptation to the older man that Sasuke presented was too great.

            "I don't feel like being alone tonight," the taller man offered by way of explanation.

            Sasuke nodded slightly in agreement.  He didn't want to be alone either.  When he said as much to Kakashi, the silver-haired jounin hugged the boy closer to his side, and led them into the house.

            Sasuke waited for Kakashi to change before asking the older man if it was all right that he took a shower.  Kakashi swallowed as an image of a naked and damp Sasuke flitted through his head.  "Sure, go ahead.  Do you want me to drag out some spare clothes?"

            "Please."  Sasuke answered as he headed toward the shower.  Kakashi waited until the bathroom door was closed before pulling out a dark-blue T-shirt and a pair on grey shorts, leaving them on the bed for when Sasuke finished his shower.

            Less than half-an-hour later, Sasuke wandered into the kitchen where Kakashi had just finished placing the last of the food on the table.  "You made this?" Sasuke asked warily.

            Kakashi grinned.  "Of course!" he said happily.  "Who else?"

            Sasuke didn't answer; instead he looked at the food, then at Kakashi, then back to the food.  Nodding slightly to himself, he went to the refrigerator and pulled out some left over miso from the other night.  Kakashi watched as Sasuke put the miso into the microwave.  Blinking, he asked, "What are you doing?"

            "Sparing myself from an immediate future of pain and torture," Sasuke replied.

            "Oh."  The microwave beeped, signifying that the miso was done.  Affecting a hurt look, Kakashi asked, "Does this mean you don't like my cooking?"

            "Yes."  Sasuke sat down with his bowl and began to eat.  The jounin watched him for a few moments before Sasuke decided to acknowledge him.  "What?"

            "Aren't you going to give me any?" Kakashi asked innocently.

            "No," Sasuke answered, barely pausing in his own eating.

            Kakashi remained silent, watching the boy eat and choking down his own…food.  After a few bites, he decided that he wasn't hungry anymore, and continued to watch Sasuke eat.

            "Y'know," Kakashi said suddenly.  "This kinda reminds me of that first night."

            "Mmm," the other hummed.

            "You dressed in my clothes, fresh from a shower," Kakashi grinned.  "Now, if only I could feed you," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

            Sasuke stared at him.  "Stop that, it makes you look twitchy."  And perverted, he added silently to himself.  Kakashi stopped and resumed his staring.

            The dark-haired boy held out for a few minutes before sighing quietly to himself.  "Fine," he said before getting up and taking his bowl with him.  He set the bowl down in front of Kakashi and straddled the man's lap.  Carefully, he picked up the bowl and held it between them.  Lifting his to meet Kakashi's, he took a sip from the bowl.  Holding the warm liquid in his mouth he kissed his sensei, waiting for the warm mouth under his to open.  When it did, he carefully let the liquid flow from his lips into those of the man whose lap he straddled.

            The student took his mouth away and took another sip from the bowl.  This time the exchange took longer.  Another sip and Kakashi's tongue followed, sweeping through Sasuke's mouth.

            "Mmm," Kakashi moaned as he pulled away.  "I could get used to this."

            A shy, embarrassed smile with an accompanying blush was his answer.

            Kakashi returned the smile before leaning in for another kiss, gently coaxing Sasuke's mouth open.  Barely noticed by the younger counterpart, Kakashi took the bowl from Sasuke's hands and set it on the table behind him.  The jounin cradled his young student's head in his hands, slowly pressing more firmly into the kiss.  Kakashi pulled back a little to lazily trail his tongue from Sasuke's mouth to his neck.  Sasuke let out a small moan of appreciation.  Kakashi's fingers were still buried in Sasuke's hair so he carefully untied Sasuke's headband and dropped it on the floor.

            "Mmm, you smell so good."  Kakashi said as he buried his nose in Sasuke's warm neck.  "Why do I always forget-"  Sasuke silenced him before he could go on.

            "Do you mind if we go somewhere more comfortable?"

            It took Kakashi a moment to realize what Sasuke meant.  "A-are you sure?  I don't want-" he was silenced by Sasuke's lips closing aver his.

            "Yeah, I'm sure," Sasuke whispered.

            Kakashi gave his young soon-to-be lover a reassuring smile as he wrapped his arms around the boy and stood.  Sasuke let out a small gasp of surprise at the sudden action of being lifted into the air. "Kakashi!"

            Kakashi's smile changed into a grin as he carried his boy to the bedroom.  Gently, he laid his love on the bed.  Kneeling over Sasuke, he silently studied the boy as he ran his finger through the dark hair, looking for any signs of discomfort or panic.

            He came out of his daze when he felt small fingers catch his own.  "Kakashi?"

            "Hm?"

            "I…I might not be able to go all the way."

            Kakashi smiled down at the young boy warmly.  "No problem.  If you need to stop, we'll stop."

            "Thank you,"  Sasuke said softly.

            "I love you," Kakashi replied, then leaned down to kiss the boy before he could respond.

TBC…

Well, that's it for this chappie.  My god! The Word count on my comp. Says 1,223!  That's kinda long for one chapter when I write.


	2. No Pressure

Title:  Sasuke's Heart: Denied?

Author:  Ladye Black

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, KakaSasu

Feedback:  Appreciated to the depths of my heart.

Disclaimer:  How could I own such wonderful characters?  They belong to someone else, not me.

Notes:  Sorry this took so long.  I kinda lost my drive for this fic for a little while, but I'm back now.  Um, those of you asking for a lemon…I don't want to get sacked off of here, so I might not write one.  However, if I do, I will send it to those who have given me their e-mails for just such a purpose.  Perhaps, I will also get an account on aff.net, but that isn't too likely at the moment.  Sorry.

Chapter 2

            Sasuke woke up in state that he hadn't been able to achieve in a long time.  He was warm a comfortable.  Sleepily, he snuggled back into the firm warmth when he realized something, the warmth moved.  It also had a muscular arm wrapped around him.

            Gasping, Sasuke quickly sat up and studied his surroundings.  He instinctually realized that he was his sensei's room and that it was Kakashi who had wrapped his arm around Sasuke's skinny waist.  Memories from the night before quickly rushed through the boy's head as a blush stained his cheeks.

            The arm around his waist tightened.  "O'yo goz'masu," was mumbled behind him.  Sasuke was pretty sure Kakashi had been aiming for 'Ohayo gozaimasu', but some of it must have gotten lost in the pillow Kakashi had his head buried in.

            "Good morning," he returned as calmly as possible.  Unfortunately, the red stain on Sasuke's cheek had spread and his voice had cracked halfway through 'morning'.  Sasuke had a feeling this was going to be a particularly bad day for him.

            Kakashi chuckled.  "So, did you sleep well?"

            Realizing what Kakashi was truly asking, Sasuke nodded, unable to speak due to an overload of embarrassment on a certain subject.  The memories that flitted through his mind didn't help much in that department either.

            Suddenly, Kakashi's face turned serious.  "You're okay, right?  I didn't hurt you, did I?"

            Sasuke shook his head 'no'.  "Of course not.  It was perfectly enjoyable, although, you must have been disappointed."

            The older man looked confused.  "Why would I be disappointed?"

            "B-because I c-couldn't go all the way."

            "No, Sasuke!"  Kakashi sounded slightly alarmed.  "I could never be disappointed.  As long as I have your love, that's _all_ I need.  I liked what we did, and would like to do it again, but we don't have to.  _You_ don't have to."

            "And if I want to?"  Sasuke questioned silently.

            Kakashi smiled at him warmly.  "Then we shall continue at whatever pace you set.  I don't want to pressure you into anything, and I won't.  Whatever you need that is in my power to give, you shall have."

            Sasuke returned Kakashi's smile.  "Arigatou," he said, and he meant it.

TBC…

Sorry, small update, this is more of a transition page.  I'll try to make the next part longer.  Thank you very much for all your reviews.  They were what made me write again and start grinding out more chapters.


	3. Pleasant Morning

Title: Sasuke's Heart: Denied?

Author: Ladye Black

Rating: PG-13 for this part

Warnings: Sigh, I don't really think they've changed, some minor swearing in this part

Pairing: Nothings been done to that either

Archive: Sure, if you want it, just let me know

Feedback: Always (No, not those)

Disclaimer: The chara's belong to a really awesome Japanese guy…but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Chapter 3

The rest of the morning was spent in companiable silence, mostly because Sasuke had opted to make breakfast instead of allowing Kakashi to try his hand at some other horrible concoction that came out of the man's silver-haired head. While Sasuke cooked, Kakashi washed the dishes that had been left over from last night. There had been a good reason not to do them last night and that reason stood next to Kakashi, expertly cooking a delicious looking breakfast. Although…

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

Kakashi grinned down lecherously at the younger shinobi. "How about I just have you for breakfast?" Kakashi whispered.

Sasuke froze even as his face became a pretty shade of red. "K-Kakashi!"

"Yes?" The older man smiled innocently.

"I-I can't believe you just said that!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Well, truth be told, I wouldn't _mind_ having you for breakfast. Maybe I could dribble some strawberry topping on you," he said thoughtfully.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke, scandalized by the very thought, threw his pot holder at the older man.

Kakashi just grinned. "You're really cute when you're all embarrassed and feisty. Did you know that?"

Sasuke's temper immediately cooled. "No," he answered shyly.

"Well, you are," Kakashi assured him as leaned over to steal a kiss.

"Arigatou," Sasuke said quietly, then, "Can I have my pot holder back?"

"I don't know. What'll you give me for it?"

Sasuke, suddenly feeling playful, answered in an unexpected way, "A night that was at least as good as last night."

Kakashi all but shoved the piece of cloth back into Sasuke's hands.

"Of course," the younger said as he took that pot off the stove, "I didn't say _when _this night would occur.

Kakashi groaned. "Kuso, beaten by a fifteen-year-old brat."

"Let that be a lesson to you," Sasuke grinned. "Never let yourself be ruled by your hormones," he said as he laid out their breakfast.

The jounin grunted in answer as he sat down at the table. "Yeah, yeah, wait 'til yours start kickin' in."

Sasuke smiled mysteriously. "What makes you think they haven't?"

Before Kakashi could answer that, there was a knock on the door. "Feh, and just when it was startin' to get good," he muttered to himself as he went to answer the door.

"Yo, what is it?" he asked as he opened the door, on the other side of it stood an Anbu.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi, but an urgent mission has come up."

TBC…

Erm, that's it for now. Please review, after this part is where the title should start to make a bit of sense. (ahem, hint)

Ah, for the Japanese impaired:

Arigatou: Thanks  
Kuso: Damn


	4. Goodbye

Title: Sasuke's Heart: Denied?

Author: Ladye Black

Pairings: KakaSasu

Warnings: Yaoi, of course.

Disclaimer: Well, I don't _look_ Japanese, and I'm not a guy, so what conclusions do you draw? (No, I don't own the characters.)

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi stared at the summons in the other Jounin's hand before darting a quick look at his lover. "How much time do I have?" he asked the other man.

The man smiled briefly, knowing what Kakashi was thinking. "Not long, I tell them you'll report in twenty minutes. Sorry, but that's all the time I can give you to say your good-byes."

"What about the others in my cell? We were supposed to have a mission today."

"They have been informed of your unavailability. Another shinobi will take over for today."

Kakashi nodded in acceptance. "All right, I'll be there in twenty minutes, then."

The other man bowed, "Very well," then seemed to disappear.

Kakashi stared out the open door for a few more minutes before closing it and then heading back inside. He found Sasuke where he'd left him, at the kitchen table.

"Kakashi? Is everything all right?" Sasuke questioned timidly. He had felt the change in the air when the older man had answered the door.

"Well," he said, trying to smile for Sasuke's benefit, "that depends on your definition of 'all right'."

Sasuke frowned. "What happened?"

"I just received a mission of the type that is delegated to the Anbu."

Sasuke froze; he knew exactly what it meant for the members of the Anbu to receive such a mission. They might not be coming back.

Kakashi, catching the look on his lover's face, went over the boy and pulled him into a tight embrace. They stood holding each other for a few moments.

"Promise me you'll come back," Sasuke whispered.

"You know I won't promise you something I'm not sure I can't keep," he said, tightening his hold on Sasuke. "But, I'll promise you this; I will always love you, and I will try my hardest to come back to you."

The boy sniffled, "Well, if that's the best you can do, then I guess I'll have to accept it." He leaned up to kiss his older lover, "Aishiteru, Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled down at him, "Aishiteru, Sasuke, and I mean that. Forever." They shared one last kiss before Kakashi grabbed his things from by the front door, and then left. Neither knew that it would be a very long time before they saw each other again.

TBC…

Yeah, yeah, I know it's short. Sorry. I'm gearing myself up for a big chapter on what happens, and how it affects the people close to it. I needed to do some baby steps first. So, tell me whatcha think, ne?


	5. Regret

Title: Sasuke's Heart: Denied?

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: Implied Character Death, a bad word or two

Notes: I really want to thank everyone for their reviews so far, I know I don't do that enough, but I really do appreciate them. They help me write.

**Chapter 5**

_We regret to inform you..._

They always started out that way, Sasuke realized, always regretting to inform you. He had received one for his parents' death, like he hadn't already known. Naruto and Sakura had received the exact same thing for this time around. The same words, the same cold unfeeling sentiment, it was disgusting. Sasuke wanted to find out who was on this committee of 'We' and introduce them to a Chidori or five.

'_We regret to inform you,' what an utter load of bullshit,_ Sasuke thought nastily. They had no idea how he felt, how any of them felt. Kakashi had been more than just a teacher to them, he'd been a friend, and – in Sasuke's case – a lover.

Oh, Kami.

'Had been'. Sasuke had never wanted to use those words in relation to Kakashi, he didn't want to now, but the proof was almost undeniable.

The Anbu team that Kakashi had been a part of went missing for three weeks. They should have been done in one. There had been no contact, no clues as to what happened to them except that most of their belongings were left at the camp they'd made. The recovery team said that even their emergency rations had been left mostly untouched, as though they'd only been there for a day or two before they had disappeared.

Sasuke suddenly felt a wetness dripping down his cheek and hastily wiped it away. Naruto and Sakura would be here soon, and then together they'd head to the temple for the last rites ceremony. There were no bodies.

The boy gathered himself up when he heard the expected knock at the door. It was time to go, to lay the men and women's spirits to rest. It was time to mourn. He answered the door.

"Hey," Naruto greeted, subdued. "You okay?"

"Not really." Sasuke's small smile was strained.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Sakura offered. Naruto echoed her condolence. He appreciated it, even if it didn't help at all. At least, they understood. He nodded and they left.

On the table, where Sasuke had left it, lay the note.

_From: The Committee of Internal Affairs- Ninja Personnel Information Branch_

_We regret to inform you that as of Friday, July 11, Kakashi Hatake has been pronounced deceased. He served his country to his fullest ability, and will surely be remembered for it. We offer our condolences for your loss and hope that you are comforted by the knowledge that he was a great ninja._

_Sincerely,_

_Futaka Hiroki, President _

He wasn't comforted at all, the bastards.

TBC...

Well, how was it? Don't kill me! There's still more, you can't find out what happens if you kill me! However, you may ask nicely for the next chapter.


	6. Time Gone By

Title: Sasuke's Heart: Denied?

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: Uh, slight spoilers, unless you happen to follow along with the translations on Naruto Chuushin. They're up to like chapter 225 or some such. Way past Shonen Jump, at any rate.

Disclaimer: I'm too tired to argue, they're not mine.

**Chapter 6**

_2 years later..._

"Hey, Sasuke! Time to go!" a cheerful voice called out in the early morning. Uchiha Sasuke tumbled out of bed, sleep-rumpled and very tired.

"Sasuke!"

"Yeah, yeah," the seventeen-year-old boy mumbled bitterly.

The newly made Jounin washed up, getting ready for his first – officially sanctioned – A-class mission. Ever since the group of Anbu went missing they'd been short-handed on Jounin. They were just getting back on their feet with the ones that had been inducted this year.

Ten minutes later, he joined Naruto and Sakura in front of the Hokage.

The Hokage studied them for a moment, wondering if she should really offer them this mission. Sighing, she decided.

"This is a top priority mission," she started, pulling out the scroll. "Villages along the borders of Leaf Country are having trouble with a bandit. The bandit," she watched Sasuke carefully, "has been positively ID'd as Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke's hands clenched into fists, otherwise, he showed no outward sign of anger at hearing his brother's name.

"Foe ten years Uchiha Itachi has been on the loose. He is wanted for the massacre of the Uchiha Clan along with various other heinous crimes. Your mission is to stop him." She leaned forward in her chair, setting the scroll in front of Sasuke. "You don't have to accept this mission. I'll understand if you don't."

For once, Naruto had nothing to say, this was Sasuke's decision. Whatever his friend decided, he would stand by it. He glanced at Sakura, and was relieved when he saw confirmation that she felt the same way. The decision was up to their friend.

Sasuke's mind was in turmoil. He was being offered the chance to look for, and carry out, his revenge on his brother. Unfortunately, the mission may have come too late. After Kakashi had died – he swallowed around the thought – he had lost his drive for revenge. He had realized too late that life was much too short to spend on such things. Decision made, he reached for the scroll.

And handed it back to the Hokage. "I'm sorry, Hokage. I think you should assign this mission to someone else."

The Hokage accepted the scroll back with grace. "I understand." She picked up another and handed it to him. "A very important diplomat needs to be escorted from here to a village in the Country of the Sand. His name is Wong Xiao. Be ready to leave in an hour. Dismissed."

"Yes, ma'am." The three saluted and were gone.

The Hokage sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Have I made a very big mistake?"

"No," Iruka answered from behind her. "You did exactly as you needed to."

* * *

An hour later, the three new Jounin were geared up and ready to go. 

"I wonder what he'll be like," Sakura said as they waited for the man they were to escort.

Naruto sighed in disgust. "I bet he's and old man and'll slow us down."

"And perhaps," a voice aid cheerily from above them, "he is as young and fit as the rest of you."

They all looked into the foliage above them to see a man around twenty-five, dressed in expensive traveling clothes, hanging upside down from a tree branch. The man pushed off from the branch and executed a perfect landing.

Naruto scowled while Sakura smiled in appreciation for the man's skill. Sasuke remained as expressionless as possible.

"You're Wong Xiao?" the black-haired Jounin asked.

The man bowed. "At your service."

"Good. You ready you go?" The man nodded. "Alright, then, let's go!" And they walked out of the Leaf Village's gates.

TBC...

Yeah, I know. Sorry, but it's been busy, bein' back at school an all.


	7. An Old Enemy

Title: Sasuke's Heart: Denied?

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: Language

Disclaimer: No, not mine. The characters, I mean.

Notes: I am _so_ sorry for taking so long with this. It's been a very busy life for me out in the real world. Also, Wong's name is taken partly from a friend of mine who died in an accident a couple months ago...Uh, yeah, there's some foreshadowing for ya.

**Chapter 7**

The man was really starting to get on his nerves, Sasuke thought as he felt his left eye dangerously. _Can't he take a hint?_, the Jounin thought, aggravated, glaring at the grinning diplomat. _Honestly, it's beyond me how he got his current position if he can't even take a hint._

For the last hour-and-a-half, the diplomat known as Wong 'Please, call me Xi' Xiao, had been slowly, but steadily, driving Sasuke insane. _I swear, if he pinches my butt one more time..._ Suddenly, he felt a sharp pull at his bottom. Sasuke decided that he was well within his rights to snap now.

"All right, that's it!" he said, sharply turning around. "I don't know who you think you are, but I have had enough! If I feel you pinching my ass one more time, I can guarantee you'll arrive at our destination _with_ injuries!"

"Maa, maa," the older man said, grinning. "I was wondering how long it'd take before you finally exploded."

"What?" Sasuke asked coldly, glaring at the diplomat.

"Well," the man started, now a little sheepish. "You just seemed so uptight, the temptation was too great. I just wanted to try and get you to relax a little."

"And you thought pinching my ass every two minutes would do the trick?" Sasuke asked coldly. He heard Naruto snigger from behind him. "Don't even get me started on you, baka." The sniggering stopped.

"Please, everyone," Sakura interjected. "I don't think you're taking this very seriously, Wong-san. It's our duty to keep you safe, distracting one of the team members can be dangerous. We need to be on alert for every second of this mission."

Wong glanced apologetically at her, then returned his gaze to Sasuke. "She's right. I'm sorry for having made your job more difficult than it already is. Please, forgive me."

"It's fine, let's just get going. I don't want to be at this longer than we have to be." Sasuke turned and headed in their original direction. "But be warned, if you start doing something like that again, I will hurt you."

"Then why not turn him over to me," came a voice from his left. Sasuke froze, the voice somehow familiar.

"Who are you?" he asked, getting ready to throw the kunai that he had pulled at the sound of the voice.

"I'm hurt." The voice was now above him. Shit, this wasn't good, he hadn't heard them move. "Don't you remember me, _little brother_?" And Uchiha Itachi emerged from the trees.

"Itachi," Sasuke whispered. The older Uchiha laughed derisively.

"So, you do remember me."

Getting over his surprise, Sasuke took up a defensive position once again. "It's hard to forget the face of the man who massacred his whole family."

Itachi's face showed only cold amusement. "Except for one," he reminded the younger boy.

"Which was a mistake," Sasuke said before leaping at his brother. The dark-haired Jounin was unsurprised when his brother dodged him easily. It had only been a diversionary tactic, after all.

"I see you haven't improved much," Itachi sneered.

Sasuke brought his blade up. "I have not even yet begun, Itachi."

* * *

"C'mon," Sakura whispered, tugging at Wong's robe. 

The man glared at her. "You're just going to leave him?!" the man asked incredulously. Sakura shook her head.

"We need to get you safe first; Sasuke is only going to distract him for a bit. As it is, Sasuke is probably the only one who can defeat his brother."

Wong looked back before following the two young Jounin. "Is it true?"

Sakura didn't pretend to misunderstand. "Yes, Sasuke is Itachi's younger brother by seven years. I think, at one time, they were very close."

"Why do you think Itachi did such a thing?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shrugged. "For power, most likely."

Naruto shuddered. "I don't even wanna think about what kind of person would kill their whole family just to gain power."

"Neither do I," Sakura agreed quietly.

TBC...

Well, how was that? I think I actually like how this came out. Again, sorry for being so long. Thank you all for your encouragement and support.


	8. Secrets

Title: Sasuke's Heart: Denied?

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: Ah, some semi-spoilers and regular spoilers. I've been reading the scanlations on Naruto Chuushin. But, AU, since I only know what happens up to a certain point.

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine.

Notes: Oh my god! I am so sorry! You've probably forgotten all about this fic by now. All I can say is that my mind decided to go wandering for a very long time and didn't come back until recently.

**Chapter 8**

Panting, Sasuke took the brief break in the fight to study his brother. Itachi looked the same. Same hair, same face, same _eyes_. The same eyes that were the result of killing ones best friend. And Sasuke's eyes matched them.

He hadn't killed his best friend, though. He'd tried, oh how he had tried when Naruto came after him, but he had failed. So, instead, Sasuke's eyes were the result of intent. He hadn't actually done the deed.

Itachi looked into those red eyes and hid his surprise. "So, you finally did it, huh? Tell me, little brother, who was the poor bastard that had to die?"

Sasuke's vision was clouded with red. "I'm not like you," he answered, then attacked.

The older brother was almost impressed by how far Sasuke had come along. He was still no where close to Itachi himself though. Dodging almost effortlessly, Itachi continued his taunts. "Is that so, little brother? Red eyes like that don't lie."

Reversing his position, Sasuke threw a kunai, then disappeared. "Perhaps your vision needs to be checked, Itachi, or your information." He was behind Itachi, and had already finished his seal, the result of which was a gigantic fireball.

Itachi pushed himself to the side, avoiding both attacks, and started a seal of his own. He didn't have a chance to finish it, however, as Sasuke's trap closed upon him. Breaking off the seal, he dodged the barrage of fire and sharp steal. _When did he do that?_ The question floated through Itachi's mind, but he wasn't very concerned about it. His little brother could never win against him, Sasuke had never been fierce enough, and he wasn't fierce enough now.

Sasuke grinned to himself, slightly amused by how the fight was going. His brother was strong, always had been, but he underestimated Sasuke. Especially now, when it counted. "Hey, Itachi?"

"Yes?" his brother answered as they locked to together in another fierce round of kicks and punches.

Sasuke let his grin show. "Have you ever wondered how much power the Sharingan really affords it user?" And he unleashed the power he had been holding back.

Standing several yards apart, Itachi wore a grin of his own. "Perhaps you will be worth my time, little brother."

"More than you could ever know," Sasuke replied, a prepared for another attack.

* * *

Naruto paced worriedly. It wasn't really like him, the blonde Jounin never worried about much more than where his next meal came from, but this was different. Sasuke was fighting his hated older brother, someone he had wanted to kill since he was seven. This time, however, he had a chance of winning. 

It was only that, however, but he suspected a set up as well. Why would the Hokage offer a mission to Uchiha Itachi, and then send them on a mission where they met up with anyway? Despite his friends' teasing, Naruto wasn't really a dunce; he was just a little slower at figuring things out than his friends. And they knew he wasn't stupid, which made their comments just teasing, not hurtful.

Catching Sakura's gaze, they both looked over at Wong, who was sitting on an oversized tree root. At Sakura's small nod he stalked up to the man and leaned down into him closely. "What do you know?" he demanded.

Wong smiled innocently. "What makes you think I know anything?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you think that we didn't already know this was a set up, than the Hokage has a really low opinion of us." He felt Sakura stand behind him. "A mission to kill Uchiha Itachi? And then we meet him anyway? What's the Hokage thinking?"

Blinking lazily, Wong smiled. "I can see why she thought you'd be perfect for this mission."

Naruto growled. "Tell me everything."

* * *

Falling back, Sasuke glared at his opponent, the Sharingan burning in his eyes. Across from him, Itachi raised his hand to stop the flow of blood from the newly acquired cut on his upper arm. "You have indeed become a worthy opponent, Sasuke." 

The dark-haired Jounin grinned mirthlessly. "Thank you, brother, you seem to have been lax in your training." Itachi's eyes narrowed, he was not amused, and it made Sasuke grin even wider. "Scared, nii-san?"

The older Uchiha barely restrained a growl. "Of you? Never." And he attacked his brother again.

This time he used his best technique, his illusion. It was quick, and to the untrained and unwary, it was deadly. But, Sasuke was neither of these things. He had witnessed this jutsu at his brother's hands before, and this time, he was ready for it.

In mere moments, the jutsu was cast and then broken, and for the first time in Uchiha Itachi's life he felt the first faint stirrings of fear.

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

Naruto stared at Wong. "You're joking." 

Wong smiled his most irritating smile. "No joke."

"You've got to be joking!" Sakura pleaded. Suddenly, Wong recognized the looks on their faces. It was the look of someone who had just been given a bit of hope but didn't want to believe in it. It made Wong suddenly very serious.

"I'm not joking," he replied, being at his most serious. "The Hokage ordered it just a little over two years ago, a top secret mission. No one was allowed to know about other than the Hokage and those who were sent."

Sakura grabbed him by the collar. "So everything you just said is true, right?! Right?!"

Wong gently peeled her hands from his clothing. "Yes, yes, all of it is very true. The Anbu that went missing are on a very dangerous mission that could soon be coming to an end."

"And exactly what was their mission again?" Naruto queried.

Smiling up at him gently, Wong answered. "To find and stop Uchiha Itachi and his partners as soon as possible."

TBC...

Erm, I'm gonna stop there for now. I think I don't have too many more chapters to go anymore. I'm not quite sure though, yet. Make sure to review! Maybe I'll remember better if people keep hounding me!


	9. New Bloodline

Title: Sasuke's Heart: Denied?

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: I made up an attack or two;they're not real that I know of. Erm, and Sakura swears. Quite profusely.

Disclaimer: There would be so many more KakaSasu moments if I owned them…

Notes: (grins) You people did a wonderful job of hounding me. I'm innately lazy.

**Chapter 9**

Sasuke attacked mercilessly, coming at Itachi as fast as possible, a blur to even the best trained eye. Itachi dodged and blocked as best as he could, but for too long he had been fighting opponents who could never hope to best him. He had become lax in his training, believing himself to be invincible; all the while his younger brother trained and became stronger. It was, perhaps, enough to beat him.

And Itachi hated the very thought of losing. Since his massacre of the Uchiha Clan he had never lost, and would not lose to his insignificant brother now.

The younger Uchiha saw the determination on his older brother's face and laughed to himself. Didn't Itachi realize that the power Sasuke held within himself was much greater than his brother's? Well, if he didn't, he'd soon find out.

* * *

"But then," Sakura asked, "why send us?" 

Wong thought for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to explain it. "While the Anbu are supposed to be the top ninja, some perhaps even surpassing the Hokage, none have been able to defeat Uchiha Itachi and his partner.

"The Anbu sent on this mission were from all different villages that suffered at the hands of Itachi. Unfortunately, even this group has not proved to have enough power to stop him, that's why you were sent. Or rather, why Sasuke was sent on this fake mission."

Sakura caught on. "He's the only one strong enough to take on Itachi."

Wong smiled at her. "Exactly."

"Wait a minute," Naruto interjected. "A whole team of Anbu isn't enough for one man, but a seventeen-year-old boy is?"

"Well, he's never really been a boy, correct?" Without waiting for confirmation, Wong continued. "Sasuke is the only other person in the world who possesses the same skills that Itachi does. But, Itachi has always underestimated his brother's power. Hopefully, this will be the case, too."

"How do you know so much about us?" Sakura was curious.

"I know an old friend of yours," Wong smiled mysteriously.

* * *

Sasuke had run out of kunai. Not the worst thing that could happen to him, but it would cause problems. Now all he had were his seals, skills, and a bit of string…speaking of which… 

Holding onto the string, he attacked his brother furiously. Punches and kicks that led them around the clearing in which they were fighting; time for another attack courtesy of the second to last of the Uchiha Clan.

Quickly, he performed the necessary seals, and lined his brother up to catch the attack. Fire traveled along the string towards Itachi, bright and hot enough to burn a body to ashes within minutes. Starting to tire, Itachi caught the tail of it before he could dodge completely, and Sasuke attacked from above.

Itachi felt part of him give and he growled in frustration. What the hell was happening? _He_ was supposed to be the strong one, the one Sasuke had no hope of catching up to, the one that would kill his brother. Sasuke was supposed to have died by now, unworthy of the gift of life that his brother had allowed him to live.

Instead, he was failing, and there would be no help. The rest had died by the kunai of those stupid Anbu that had been tracking them for years. There had been only two Anbu left after that. The first had disappeared almost immediately, and Itachi had let him go, figuring that he was too wounded to do much harm. The second, he had followed. The man led him towards The Leaf Village, the place of his birth.

And, perhaps, the place he would die. Well, at least die close to it. He continued to dodge his younger brother's attacks, trying to regain some strength and failing. Itachi knew then that, unless something interfered, he was going to die.

This made him gather all of himself for one last attack; something his brother had never been allowed to know. It had only been passed from one Uchiha heir to another, and Itachi was now its sole keeper. A sort of double seal attack.

He began with the illusion, then using the copy technique the Uchiha were known for, he turned it upon himself. He strengthened himself by pouring the chakra back into himself, giving him a momentary energy boost. It wouldn't last long, but perhaps it would be enough to defeat his brother, who still saw him as becoming weaker.

Itachi attacked his brother ferociously, landing attacks on the younger Uchiha who was under the illusion that his brother was slower than he was.

Sasuke was unnerved. How could this be happening? He moved to block Itachi's attacks, but they still landed.

"Like that, little brother?" Sasuke looked up into red eyes. "It's a special technique handed down from Uchiha heir to heir, you wouldn't have heard of it."

And suddenly, Sasuke realized what had happened. Now, all he had to do was avoid the attacks until he could figure out some way to beat it.

* * *

Sakura looked at Wong, a puzzled expression on her face. "An old friend? You mean…" her eyes widened in realization. "Kakashi…" she exhaled. 

Wong nodded. "Yes, I knew him. He'd talk about you three all the time, especially the Uchiha boy." Wong raised an eyebrow. "They were lovers?"

Sakura nodded dumbly, still reeling from the shock that this man had known her old teacher.

Wong cradled his chin in his hand. "I can see why. I wouldn't mind- "

"Hey!" Sakura whapped Wong across the head. "You will _not_ think of Sasuke that way."

"Too late," Wong murmured, though Sakura didn't hear him.

Naruto finally caught on to what had been bothering him. "You said 'knew'. What did you mean by that?" He studied Wong intensely, wondering what it was about this man that made him feel on edge, yet relaxed at the same time.

Wong nodded sadly. "You're right. I did say 'knew'. I'm not sure what happened to him. When we were fighting Itachi and his pals he suffered severe wounds. I led Itachi away, and I haven't seen Kakashi since. I don't know if he's still alive."

Sakura stared at him. "But…"

"All I know is that, when I left, we were the only two Anbu left alive. The rest died defeating Itachi's gang."

Sakura continued to stare. "But, but…t-that…that's bullshit!"

Naruto stared at the pink-haired girl in surprise. Sakura hardly ever swore.

"You don't leave your comrades behind!" Sakura grabbed Wong by the collar. "That's the lesson every shinobi is taught: Never leave a comrade behind!" She started to shake him. "How could you! You heartless bastard! Giving us and then dashing it! Leaving Kakashi-sensei behind! You _fucking asshole_!" Naruto grabbed Sakura around the waist and pulled her off.

Wong straightened his robes and cast a grateful glance at Naruto. "Thank you."

Naruto frowned. "Don't thank me, yet. I might just take a round myself if you don't explain yourself."

Wong gulped, and then started to explain.

* * *

'Dammit,' Sasuke thought, 'this is getting me nowhere.' Sasuke tried to dodge another attack, but was hit squarely in the chest by what felt like a freight train running into him. This was not good. Itachi was winning, but Sasuke would be damned if he let brother live to continue killing just for the pleasure of it. 

He took the slight break in the fight to regain a little of his breath. How the hell was he supposed to defeat someone faster then they looked? And then it hit him.

People had said that a long time ago the Uchiha and the Hyuuga Clans had been one. Today, Sasuke would prove them right.

Concentrating, he…'opened' himself. He felt the chakra flow around him, felt the currents of its movements, he felt the disturbances of those currents as something came near him. He moved slightly to the left, never opening his eyes, and felt the disturbance pass by him.

Behind him, Uchiha Itachi stared at his younger brother in shock. What the hell had happened?

Slowly, Sasuke turned to face his brother. Then, he opened his eyes. The irises were no longer red; they were white, with the three wheels still encircling each of his pupils. Uchiha Sasuke had just tapped into the genius bloodline of a dead a Clan. And there was no doubt that this time, Itachi felt fear.

The older Uchiha didn't even see his brother move, didn't even know he _had_ moved until he felt several light brushes on his body. He was paralyzed.

"I'm sorry it ended like this," he heard his younger brother whisper.

"I'm not," he replied and embraced the darkness that would never wake from.

Sasuke stared at his brother's still form. Uchiha Itachi was dead and I, Uchiha Sasuke, am the one who killed him. He said the words aloud, tasting each of the syllables on his lips and decided they felt right.

Picking up the corpse, he turned in the direction he knew would lead to Sakura and Naruto. And to someone he hadn't seen in longer than he ever wanted to think about.

* * *

"So, basically, what you're saying is that the Anbu's first priority is the mission and _then_ saving their teammates lives." 

Wong nodded in agreement to Naruto's interpretation. "Basically."

Naruto's frown deepened. "That's still shit."

Wong nodded to show that he agreed, too. "True, but- "

"Someone's coming," Sakura interrupted. Naruto tensed, ready to defend himself and the others in case of attack. Only Wong seemed calm.

"It's alright," the dark-haired man said.

Naruto glanced at him. "How would you know?"

Wong only smiled. Naruto was really beginning to hate that smile, though, it did kind of remind him of someone else…

A rustle to left distracted him, and he tensed, prepared to fight. But, he was not prepared for who stepped out of the shrubbery. Naruto could only stare as the man brushed himself off, looking pleased with himself.

"Sorry I'm late, but there was this bad dude I had to take care of and…" he trailed off as he saw the looks on their faces.

"Liar," Sakura and Naruto whispered together.

TBC…

Ouch! My hands are starting to cramp, this was five pages, typed. I think there may only be one or two chapters to this left. Heh heh, 'til next time…


	10. Not Denied

Title: Sasuke's Heart: Denied?

Author: Ladye Black

Rating: What does it say up there?

Pairing: Oh, you KakaSasu fans'll like this!

Warnings: Um, well, I like to play make-believe…

Disclaimer: Nope, charas aren't mine…dammit. However, this fic is mine.

Notes: I am terribly sorry; you have no idea how sorry I am (unless you're an author who has done what I have done). All I can say was that I caught the flu right when I would have been writing fics. Nasty thing, too, in fact I'm still sick. But I figured I made you poor people wait long enough.

**Chapter 10**

Sasuke felt his friends joined by another presence. A very familiar presence, but why did that chakra feel like that other guy's…? And suddenly, Sasuke knew. Kakashi hadn't been gone for as long as he had seemed, he had been with them, even if it was for no more than a day.

The dark-haired boy quickened his pace, hefting his brother's body into a more comfortable position. He wanted to see his lover, and get some answers out of him.

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe it. What she saw was beyond comprehension. He should be dead, having been killed on an Anbu mission two years ago, except he hadn't been. There was no way he could have been killed and then be standing here in front of them just like it was any other day. 

"You…should be dead." The man in front of her looked at her sheepishly, his hand rubbing through his messy silver hair. She stared at him as another thought occurred to her. "Are you a ghost?"

Naruto looked at her like she'd gone off the deep end in a big way, but Wong was smiling in amusement. She ignored both of them, her gaze intent on the man that stood before her.

"Well, technically, you're right. I should be, but I had a stroke of good fortune and managed to find my way here with the help of the gentlemen behind you." Even though she could see it, she knew he was smiling. Kakashi really did wear that mask at all times. Well, she thought vaguely, except perhaps when he was with Sasuke. That thought jolted her.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto looked at her uncomprehendingly for a moment before his face cleared. "Oh, shit!"

She gave the other Jounin a wry look. "Ya think?"

"Daijoubu, don't worry," Kakashi cut in. "He's all right."

"But, Kakashi-sensei, how do you know?"

"Well, Sakura-chan, I can feel his chakra and it's headed this way." The silver-haired man smiled at them. "He'll be here soon, and then I'll explain my part of the story, though it's not really all that much."

* * *

He was almost there, the clearing ahead of him was his destination, and in that clearing were the people who were most important to him. As he entered the clearing he saw all eyes fix upon him, and upon the burden he carried. 

Carefully, he laid his brother upon the ground. "Uchiha Itachi is dead," he silently intoned. A gloved hand laid itself on his shoulder.

"Good job," a deep voice said.

Sasuke looked up into mismatched eyes. "I missed you," he whispered. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his body and pulled him into a warm embrace. "I missed you, too."

Sakura watched the reunion between the two lovers with tears in her eyes. They didn't yell, jump, kiss, or shout. Instead, they silently held one another, basking in the other's presence. Sakura thought it was perhaps the most beautiful thing she'd seen two people share.

From behind her, Wong approached the two kneeling figures. "Well, I really hate to break this up but, I really wanna go back to where I'm supposed to be."

Kakashi tightened his embrace for a moment before letting go. "Of course, come here." He motioned to the spot directly in front of him. He and Wong held their hands out, palms facing each other. "I call myself back inside me," Kakashi intoned simply and Wong, for lack of a better word, _melted_ into Kakashi.

The three Jounin watched in awed silence as the two separate pieces rejoined. When Kakashi was done he felt the three pairs of eyes on him and he looked at them sheepishly. "I guess I have to explain, huh?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, we understand." And they did. Kakashi was alive and with them once again.

* * *

_One month later…_

"Akemashite Omedeto!"

Glasses clinked together as the group of four people wished each other a happy new year. Sakura glared at Naruto, who had brushed his glass a little too hard against her own and made her spill some of the liquid inside. Immediately the two faced off, well actually, Naruto cowered in the face of Sakura's anger.

Tucked beneath a black-clothed arm, Sasuke watched in amusement as his friends argued. When they thought Kakashi had died, there had been precious little happy moments between them; all of them had been brought low by the man's supposed death.

A nose nuzzled his ear as warm breath washed over it. "What are you thinking?"

Sasuke snuggled closer to the older man. "I was just thinking how happy everyone is, there weren't a lot of moments like this before." Sasuke didn't have to explain what he meant by "before", it was clear enough.

"I'm here now," Kakashi whispered into his ear. "I won't leave you again."

Sasuke smiled up at him. "I know." He received the resulting kiss with relish, glad that he could have these moments with his lover.

"Awwww! Kawaii!" A loud voice interrupted their kiss. Sasuke turned to see Sakura looking at them with a doting expression. "I wanna take a picture!" And before Sasuke or anyone else could even think to protest there was a flash of bright light signaling a photograph had been taken.

"Sakura!" Sasuke blushed.

"I couldn't help it! You two were just so cute!"

Sasuke's blush worsened. Kakashi chuckled in amusement. "She's right, Sasuke, you're very cute when you blush."

The dark-haired boy opened his mouth to protest, but before he could Kakashi covered it with his own. Distracted by the kiss, Sasuke didn't notice the camera flash again, all attention focused on the warm mouth covering his. He didn't think he had ever been so happy.

Um, Finished?

* * *

Yeah, I think that was about it. I'd still like your comments though. I want to know if I should do a special little scene I have planned for Sasuke and Kakashi. So, tell me if you want it! (Yes, hentai, it probably _is _what you're thinking it is.)

Oh yeah! "Akemashite Omedeto" means "Happy New Year"


End file.
